The Chocolate Bunny
by Rachel2
Summary: It's Easter Eve and Tenchi stopped Ayeka from bashing Ryoko again. Does he hold feelings for her? What's the deal with the CHOCOLATE BUNNY? And why does poor Sasami have to have such a hard time this Holiday?! Find out! PLEASE REVIEW!!


**_The Chocolate Bunny_**

_By Rachel*_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Gender: Romance/Comedy_

_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_

_-- Happy Easter to all of you Easter people! Happy Passover to the people who aren't Easter people, and are still reading this T&R Fan fiction!  __J__ --_

**_I don't own anything of Tenchi ::I wish I did…::_**

**_I just own this story IDEA!_**

            I was Easter eve and all the Masaki Family we're happily… Well, as happy as they can be, talking and enjoying each other's company.

            "Yeah, it took me forever to find food coloring for the eggs!" Sasami whined with a smile on her face as she took a sip of her tea.

            Tenchi glanced up to Ryoko and smiled. She was lying on her rafter, her eyes beginning to droop. Her bangs fell over her golden catlike eyes, and matched beautifully with the light green shirt and tight blue flare pants she was wearing.

            "Uhh… I think it's getting late, we've got a busy day tomorrow. Lets all get to bed now shall we?" Katsuhito stretched his arms into the air and stood up looking around the room, pausing on his grandson. _'What is he staring at?' Katsuhito fallowed Tenchi's eyes up to Ryoko. He smiled and shook his head weakly. __'You've been in love with her all this time and still haven't told her? Teenagers these days…'_

            "Errrammm…" Mihoshi yawned nodding her head. "I agree."

            "Err! Look at that troll! She's snoring already with a bottle of sake in her hand on top of it!" Ayeka sneered rushing over to Tenchi and pointing in disgust. 

            "Ayeka… Stop." Tenchi looked down at the ground.

            "Wha?"

            "I said stop and I mean it!" Tenchi shouted sending everyone aback. 

            "Tenchi… I, I didn't know you were bothered by me making fun of that bi-"

            "Well I am!" Tenchi clenched his fists and gave up. He ran quickly up to his room.

            "Lord Tenchi?" Tears filled Ayeka's eyes as she stood dead still.

            "Looks like you've gone an done it now princess." Washu snickered, walking back into her lab.

------------------

            Tenchi flopped down onto his bed placing one arm over his eyes blocking the hallway light that sneaked thought the space between the door and the floor. _'Ryoko… I'm sorry you've waited so long for an answer. You're hearts been left open for so long for me to fill it… All I've done is hide my feelings and acted like a complete indecisive moron. Please forgive me Ryoko. I'll tell you some how. I'll tell you tomorrow.' Tenchi smiled and pictured himself with his arms wrapped around her kissing her cheek and neck softly, never wanting to let her go again. "Ryoko…"_

---------------------------

            Ryoko opened her eyes wide and sat up. 'He bashed the princess for me?' Ryoko didn't know what to think. Just then Washu popped her head out and smiled when she saw Ryoko was up.

            "Heh, didn't think you were asleep." She smiled and walked over, sitting down on the couch.

            "Do you think he meant what he said?" 

            "Yes, yes my little Ryoko. He cares for you so much…" Washu glanced down at the messy table covered with paper plates, cards, food, and drinks. "He might not tell you yet for a little while. But by the looks I saw him giving you when you were 'falling asleep', oh he's gone."

--------------------

            Ayeka frowned. She knew this day would come. She… She just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. _'I'll leave in a day or so…' She felt her heart tear in half, but didn't cry, didn't do anything. She just went up to her room in silence._

----------------------

            "Why are you out of your lab to begin with?" Ryoko looked at her mother lost.

            "Oh. Nubiyoki hired me to hid the eggs and place the Easter baskets out."

            Ryoko laughed and fell back onto her rafter placing a pillow behind her head in pure bliss. _'Does he really love me?'_

----------------------

The next morning

----------------------

            "Morning everybody!" Sasami gleamed, as everyone sat down to a huge feast placed neatly on the table.

            "Hmmm." Everyone mumbled.

            "Hey Sasami. Your eggs are missing!" Nubiyoki winked at Washu.

            "What?!" Sasami scurried over to the refrigerator.

            "Hey Sasami here's one!" Mihoshi shouted picking up a multi colored egg.

            Ryoko and Washu held back spits of laughter as Sasami and the rest of the house searched the house for the others. Even Tenchi ended up getting up and joining the search. Ayeka avoided him the whole day.

-------------------

            "It took an hour to find all twenty-five eggs…" Sasami grumbled. This had been her first Easter, so she wasn't used to the customs of hunting down eggs, and finding Easter baskets filled with chocolate bunnies and marshmallow chicks.

------------------

            The sun was beginning to set and all of Japan seemed to have an orange glow. Ryoko was leaning up against the large trunk of Fanaho and sitting on a large boulder watching the sun.

_            'Here goes nothing…' Tenchi gulped. He was going to tell her his feelings today. With a little Chocolate bunny in his hand he walked silently from rock to rock to the center of the lake where Ryoko was._

            "Ryoko?" Ryoko jumped and looked backwards not even noticing that Tenchi was behind her.

            "God, you scarred me!" She breathed as he walked closer still and sat next to her. She blushed slightly thinking of what Washu had told her last night. "What are you doing here?"

            Tenchi thought quickly. "I… Came to look at Fanaho, and thought I'd join you since you seemed all alone sitting here be yourself."

            "Oh…" Ryoko mumbled, her heart pulled slightly; then the one thing she wasn't expecting happened. Tenchi quickly grabbed a hold of her and pushed his lips against hers.

            Ryoko's eyes widened and at first she pulled away in shock. "Tenchi I-" But he pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

            Tenchi pulled away slightly dazed and looked at her waiting for a reaction.

            "Tenchi?"

            He smiled weakly and gripped her hand, unfolding her fingers he place a single Russell Stover Milk Chocolate Bunny into her hand. "I love you Ryoko."

            Tears filled Ryoko's eyes and she laughed lunging forward and hugging him tightly. "I love you too Tenchi." She smiled and kissed him. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the chocolate bunny and broke the kiss. "But…"

            Tenchi's heart began to shatter and he seemed to lose all hope of ever having Ryoko in his life.

            "I… I don't like the chocolate bunnies…" She smiled weakly as all color returned to Tenchi's face and he smiled.

            "God, don't scare me like that!" Tenchi brushed her cheek with his hand and sat back against the tree. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight nuzzling her neck and kissing her cheek, just as he and pictured last neck. 

            "So do you want the chocolate bunny?" Ryoko bluntly asked the thought coming out of nowhere.

            "Uhh… No not really I don't like them either, that's why I-"

            "You gave it to me because you hate them?!" Ryoko pulled away from him and looked with a smile on his face.

            "No… I-" Tenchi gave up and nodded.

            "Oh! I hate you!" Ryoko laughed teasingly as she scooped up some cold water in her hands and threw it at Tenchi hitting him in the face.

            "AHH!" He shouted, the water was only about thirty degrees. "That was cold Ryoko!"

            "I know," she laughed as Tenchi got up and tried to chance after her. "That was the idea!" She stared to run don't the dirt patch way Tenchi right on her heals. She didn't feel like flying. Tenchi gripped a hold of her shirt and tripped on a rock sending them both to the ground.

            Ryoko laughed and opened her eyes noticing Tenchi had fallen on top of her. He smiled in return his cheeks red and flushed from running after her. He kissed her again, more passionately then before.

            Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck as Tenchi stood up and picked Ryoko up. "I guess this means I won't be sleeping on the rafter that much any more?" She said breaking their lip lock.

            "Hmmm…" Tenchi smiled with an evil glare in his eyes as he swung her into the air letting her fall

            "Tenchi!" She screamed as she plunged into the fringed lake water. She came flying out of the water looking like a drowned rat.

            "I'm going to get you for this Tenchi!" She screamed laughing, as she flue after him.

            "If you catch me first!" He snickered running towards the house. _'She loves me!' He smiled, before he was plucked into the air by Ryoko._

            "I got you…" She smiled slyly as he got used to what was happening.

            "Hmm… I see that…" Tenchi and Ryoko kissed again as she floated him and her back down to the house they both knew and loved. _'I wonder where that bunny went to.' He asked himself._

            _'I love you Tenchi…' Ryoko smiled to herself. Then noting she had just dropped the bunny._

            "OWWW!" Sasami whaled as the chocolate bunny pelted her on the head.

            "Geeze… Easter sure isn't you're holiday…" Mr. Masaki frowned as he picked up the creature and looked up in the air to find Tenchi kissing Ryoko. _'That's my boy!'_

**_    The End_**

****


End file.
